Alix Spirituel
Alix Spirituel is the daughter of Prince Spirituel from the French fairy tale of the same name (also known as The Intellectual Prince) by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Character Appearance Alix is of average height, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink dress with a yellow star pattern. Personality Alix is a boisterous girl who is full of energy. She is very much into fashion and likes shopping for clothes. But her greatest interest lies in books. She enjoys reading books and sharing the knowledge she learns from them with her friends. She always has her nose in a book and often brags about how many books she reads. She is very proud of her destiny and is willing to take it. Story Alix, the eldest child of Prince Spirituel, is a freshman at Ever After High. She is still getting her feet wet, but she likes school so far. She likes books and spends much of her time reading. Alix has already joined both yearbook club and the cheerhexing team, since she wants to get involved in her school community. She has quite a few friends in both clubs. Alix's family is active in the community at Book End. Alix's father regularly donates books to the public library, while her mother frequents many social gatherings and donates to charities. Alix's mother, who was raised by a fairy, has become acquainted with her own family. She has made friends with her eleven brothers and sisters. Alix is excited that her uncle Valere, who was born the year after his oldest sister married and is only two years older than Alix herself, is at school too. Valere is somewhat envious of Alix's popularity, though he tries to be a good friend to her and the two spend a lot of time together. Alix doesn't understand why Valere would Rebel against his destiny since she thinks all princes and princesses should be happy to get happily ever afters. Alix's name is not short for anything - Alix is a proper French name (it is a medieval French form of Alice). Alix hates constantly having to correct people when people assume that her name is short for Alexandra. Relationships Family Alix is the oldest of three children. She has a younger sister named Paloma, who is eleven, and a younger brother named Thomas, who is nine. Her maternal grandparents are King Ourson and Queen Violette. Alix's mother Astre, whose real name is Estelle, had been taken by the fairy Fury as a child. Alix's mother has eleven younger siblings, the youngest of whom, Valere Ourson, is two years Alix's senior. Friends Alix's best friend is her uncle Valere. Because they are only two years apart, they are more like brother and sister than uncle and niece. The two of them frequently hang out together. Alix is also close with Anouk Lebleu and Mia Schwan. Enemies Alix doesn't have any enemies. Romance Alix is dating Bastian Schwan. Bastian is two weeks older than Alix's uncle Valere. Valere finds this to be very awkward. Trivia *Alix's surname is derived from the name of her father, Prince Spirituel. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. See also Read Prince Spirituel here Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's Secondary Characters